heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Class Act
Synopsis Len Peters is opposed to his daughter going to university and refuses to pay for an imminent field trip. Meanwhile, a butcher shop owner is attacked and robbed. Full Summary Josie Peters is number one in her class. The class is going on a field trip, but she thinks she cannot go because her family is too poor to pay for it. Her school has a fund for situations like that, but her father will not accept any charity and insists that he will get the money himself. The night before the field trip Ralph Peel, Len Peter's employer, is mugged and the proceeds of the day are stolen. Josie also has a crush on her teacher Roger Gifford, and when her father reads about it in her diary he believes that her fantasies about him are true. The ventriloquist Ernie Dobson has died and left his dummy Enoch to David, who treats the dummy like a real person and drives Vernon Scripps mad. Cast * Peter Wight as Len Peters * Jenny Dent as Deputy Headmistress * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Tim Scott-Walker as Roger Gifford * Geraldine Griffiths Doreen Peters * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * John Sackville as Ian Sinclair * Stacey Sampson as Josie Peters * Adrian Hood as Ralph Peel * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Sean Chapman as Alex Robinson * Emma Gill as Lyn * Clare Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee * Duncan Bell as Sgt Dennis Merton * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Ashfordly * Roger Davidson as Ferdie Fairborn * Peter Diamond as Stunt Co-ordinator Gallery File:ClassAct1.png|Josie's girls school host a parent night File:ClassAct2.png|Josie's drunk father comes by to discuss his daughter's education File:ClassAct3.png|The headmistress calls the station to throw Josie's father out File:ClassAct4.png|Phil and Alf argue who should go to the school File:ClassAct5.png|Doreen discusses Josie's chances of getting into Oxford University File:DoreenPeters.png|Doreen thanks Josie's teacher, Roger, for his help to Josie File:ClassAct6.png|Oscar gives a final toast to the deceased entertainer, Ernie Dobson File:ClassAct7.png|Vernon tries to cheer David up, who was affected by Ernie's death File:IanSinclair.png|Ian Sinclair purchases his lunch in the Aidensfield Arms File:ClassAct8.png|Oscar tells David that Ernie has left David a heirloom File:ClassAct9.png|Ernie's final wish was for David to keep his partner, Enoch File:ClassAct10.png|Len argues that he won't pay for Josie's imminent field trip File:LenPeters.png|Len is dead set on his refusal for Josie to attend university File:JosiePeters.png|Josie's mom leaves for her work as she scribbles in her diary File:ClassAct11.png|Vernon gets disturbed by Enoch's presence as he eats his food File:ClassAct12.png|David whispers to Enoch and reckons Vernon is jealous File:RogerGifford1.png|That morning, Josie's teacher, Roger comes by looking for Len File:RalphPeel.png|Ralph tells Roger that Len is in the Kings Head pub File:RogerGifford2.png|Roger offers Len assistance fund by the school File:LenPeters1.png|Len took offense of Roger's offer File:ClassAct13.png|David drags Enoch as he does the taxi business File:ClassAct14.png|Ralph's meat store soon closes for the day File:ClassAct15.png|As Ralph approaches his car, he was attacked from behind File:ClassAct16.png|Josie packs up for the field trip File:ClassAct17.png|As Josie leaves, Mike comes by to question Len File:ClassAct18.png|Ian Sinclair surveys the lands of Aidensfield File:ClassAct19.png|A blue 1963 Jaguar MK.II passes by which Ian observes File:ClassAct20.png|Mike breaks the news of Ralph Peel's attack last night File:AidensfieldArms.png|The driver of the blue Jaguar settles in the Aidensfield Arms File:ClassAct21.png|Gina shows Alex Robinson's room File:AlexRobinson1.png|Alex tells Gina his job as a land buyer for a trust fund File:DoreenPeters3.png|Doreen gets suspicious where Len got the money for Josie's field trip File:LenPeters2.png|Len kept his mouth shut towards his wife File:ClassAct22.png|Vernon gets a complaint of David and Enoch File:ClassAct23.png|Vernon orders David to leave Enoch out of the taxi File:ClassAct24.png|Josie's field trip soon arrives in Whitby File:ClassAct25.png|Josie thanks Roger for helping her with her bag File:ClassAct26.png|Lyn teases Josie's affection for Roger of which they laugh File:ClassAct27.png|Mike questions Ralph if Len Peters could have robbed him File:RalphPeel2.png|Ralph tells Mike that Len is not the sort of man stealing money File:ClassAct28.png|Vernon tells Gina about David and Enoch File:ClassAct29.png|Mike questions Oscar about Len Peters File:ClassAct30.png|Oscar gives Len as a heavy drinker and heavy use on money for booze File:ClassAct31.png|Gina tells Alex about Ian, another land surveyor File:AlexRobinson2.png|Alex tells Gina to keep his identity down towards Ian File:ClassAct32.png|The girls and Roger soon study the coast of Whitby File:ClassAct33.png|Lyn and Josie have a laugh on Josie's feelings for Roger File:ClassAct34.png|Vernon watches a terrible act of David and Enoch File:ClassAct35.png|Mike questions Roger of the money for Josie's trip File:ClassAct36.png|Roger tries to send Mike off but Mike was persuasive File:RogerGifford3.png|Roger explains that Len was offended by his fund offer File:LenPeters3.png|Len explains he got the money when he won on a horse race File:ClassAct37.png|With not much evidence, Merton decides to release Len File:ClassAct38.png|Roger and his class are soon done with the field trip File:RogerGifford4.png|Roger offers Josie a ride home after Lyn left File:JosiePeters1.png|Josie thanks Roger for the ride home File:AlexRobinson3.png|Alex sells himself to Lord Ashfordly for land purchase File:ClassAct39.png|Lord Ashfordly was impressed of Alex's explanation File:ClassAct40.png|Josie's puppy love grew stronger as she puts Roger in a locket File:ClassAct41.png|Lord Ashfordly rings Ferdie to help his financial embarrassment File:JosiePeters2.png|Josie comes by Tricia's clinic asking to be on the pill File:ClassAct42.png|The police soon tells Ralph that the man who hit him has been arrested File:ClassAct44.png|Roger wishes Josie and Lyn good luck for their entrance exam File:ClassAct45.png|Josie and Lyn notices a woman with Roger has he left File:ClassAct46.png|David finds a box of Ernie's props hidden in Greengrass's barn File:AlexRobinson4.png|Charlie rings Alex to talk about the buying of land File:FerdieFairborn1.png|Charlie has invited Alex for a party to talk to Ferdie and the land File:ClassAct47.png|David tells Vernon he found the list of Ernie's bookings File:ClassAct48.png|Vernon assures David that Ernie's wife has canceled the bookings File:AlexRobinson5.png|Alex ask Gina to go with him to Charlie's party File:GinaWard1.png|Gina keeps no promises but will think it over File:ClassAct49.png|Doreen wishes luck for Josie's entrance exam File:ClassAct50.png|Josie notices on the paper that Roger is getting married File:ClassAct51.png|Len was confused after Josie starts coughing File:ClassAct52.png|David calls one of the groups booked for Ernie's appearance File:ClassAct53.png|David soon comes up with an idea to fulfill Ernie's promise File:ClassAct54.png|The Oxford Entrance exam soon begins without Josie File:ClassAct55.png|Gina ask Oscar's advice whether to go or not File:ClassAct56.png|Doreen gets a call that Josie didn't turn up for the exam File:ClassAct57.png|Doreen alerts her husband but thinks Len offended Josie's luck File:ClassAct58.png|Merton allows Mike to look for Josie after she disappeared File:ClassAct59.png|David stands in for Ernie Dobson's canceled act File:ClassAct60.png|Minutes later, David puts his audience to snooze File:ClassAct61.png|Len looks for Josie and stumbles across her diary File:ClassAct62.png|Gina models her fancy dress for the party to Tricia File:ClassAct63.png|Mike ask Lyn to where she thinks Josie is File:Lyn1.png|Lyn doesn't know where Josie is either File:LenPeters4.png|Len thinks that Roger has taken advantage of Josie much to Doreen's confusion File:RogerLocket.png|Lyn's love for Roger is shattered File:JosiePeters3.png|Josie calls Roger File:RogerGifford5.png|Josie tells Roger she's in Whitby File:ClassAct64.png|As Roger leaves to rescue Josie, Len comes by and punches Roger File:ClassAct65.png|Doreen soon understands Josie's love after piecing the papers File:DoreenPeters4.png|Doreen tells Len that he was killing to get back at Roger File:ClassAct66.png|Len drags the unconscious Roger to Ralph's meat store fridge File:ClassAct67.png|Mike radios station for back up after Len's comment of killing Roger File:ClassAct68.png|Vernon tells David that his audience fell asleep File:ClassAct69.png|David soon gets fed up of Vernon's negativity File:ClassAct70.png|David refuses to do the taxi service and continue Ernie's act File:ClassAct71.png|Mike soon arrives in Whitby File:ClassAct72.png|Josie runs to the end of the pier after seeing her father File:ClassAct73.png|Mike soon spots Len chasing Josie File:ClassAct74.png|Len tries to reason with Josie File:ClassAct75.png|Josie goes to the other side of the fence File:LenPeters5.png|Len tries his best to calm his daughter File:ClassAct76.png|Josie slips off and falls into the raging waves File:ClassAct77.png|Phil soon arrives and throws a float File:ClassAct78.png|Josie is soon saved File:ClassAct79.png|Vernon tries to stop David but David remains hesitant to give up File:ClassAct80.png|David carelessly leaves Enoch behind the lorry to grab the keys File:ClassAct81.png|David watches in horrors as Vernon crushes the suitcase File:ClassAct82.png|Enoch was soon in pieces Category:Series Eleven Category:Episodes